Burning Electricity
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Ashido and Kaminari both like to drink. A lot! They go drinking in a forest not far from the dorms. After a hard day in class they decided to go get some Sake. Things go a bit crazy when Ashido gets very plump drunk. Lets see what happens to the two's relationship.


**Decided to make a story about the idiot duo.**

There is a special thing these two do on Saturday nights. They never tell anyone about this, it is so sacred to them that if anyone found out it would kill them. Want to know what they do?

**They drink.**

Kirishima and Ashido love Sake. They didn't even know they both loved drinking. One afternoon Kaminari was off to head to a local bar. Normally, he has a friend supply him with a couple of drinks to help him let loose from time to time.

However, Ashido knew the same guy. His name was Romero Hagias. He has a liquid creation quirk. He can create and replicate any liquid he taste. He can only create up to 20 gallons though. So Kaminari wore his signature Pikachu hoodie. Now you can tell if it is him because there is a missing ear off the top of his hoodie.

Ashido was wearing a pink and red hoodie.

So coincidentally, they both walked to the same place. They didn't recognize each other at first until Hagias came out. "Ah my two favorite costumers." Hagias squealed in excitement. "Yeah you got that right!" Kirishima removed his hoodie and showed his blonde hair which warrant shock from Ashido.

"Kaminari!" Ashido jumped back. Kirishima was a bit surprised to hear his name from the stranger. "How do you know who I am?" Kaminari asked very surprised. He was also a bit nervous that a stranger knows who he is.

Ashido removed her hoodie to show who she was. "ASHIDO!" Kaminari was beyond scared that she was going to say something and get them both expelled for a second. "I see you already know each other." Hagias said.

"Yeah we are in the same class." Ashido clarified. "Well that is nice to know. Anyway here you both go." He handed each of them a bottle of Sake. He went back inside the building to resume working. "You like Sake?" Ashido asked. "I love it!" Kaminari jumped for joy.

After that, they would go in the woods far from the school to drink and get tipsy. It takes a whole lot to get them drunk. This night was different though.

They both were wiped clean from today's activities (In Japan, school is Monday through Sunday). Aizawa worked everyone to the bone because of a rage fit he had against Present Mic that morning. Rumor was Present Mic shouted in Aizawa's ear while he was sleeping. Which put him in a bitchy mood.

Ashido and Kaminari both were ecstatic to go drinking that afternoon since they are completely tired.

Ashido and Kaminari both brought their Sake into a clearing near a lake not too far from U.A. in the event they were attacked by a Villain. They popped their bottles and started drinking.

Ashido chugged down the entire bottle in one go. This shocked Kaminari because he knew she does get drunk heavily when she does that. He always assumed it's because all the alcohol comes in her body at one time.

Ashido finished the bottle while Kaminari was taking small sips out of his. Ashido started speaking a bit erratically about secrets she shared with Kaminari which made him laugh.

"You know Kaminari, you're my favorite in Class 1A." Ashido said a bit slurred. "Wow you're already drunk?" Kaminari joked. "No I am just a bit tipsy that's all." Ashido spoke slur like. "Well you're my favorite to. I mean Kirishima and Sero are cool, but they don't hang out like we do." Kaminari replied.

"Yeah we are like best buddies." Ashido hugged up on Kaminari. "Best drinking buddies." Kaminari returned the hug from Ashido. It was a bit silent. Kaminari finished his bottle and threw it into some trees.

"Hey you think I'll ever find love?" Kaminari asked speaking slur like. This was typical realm of questions Kaminari ask after they get tipsy. "Yeah of course you will, you're like mega hot!" Ashido proudly proclaimed.

"Thanks, nice to know you think I am hot." Kaminari was blushing. He doesn't really get that kind of complement from any girl he talked to. "Trust me, I would bang you right here." Ashido slipped out before realizing what she said. Kaminari had absolutely no response to that question.

"Wow." That was all he could muster. "No I didn't mean it like that." Ashido tried to clear up. "Then what did you mean?" Kaminari was puzzled. "Oh um… I… uh…" Ashido couldn't come up with a response. Her mind was racing for any kind of response.

Ashido did always have the 'hots' for Kaminari. She thought he was the cutest this the world could possible create. Now that she was borderline drunk she thought he was super-hot.

"Your hot too you know." Kaminari spoke. "I am?" Ashido was a bit confused by the sudden response. "I mean if you're up for it. I wouldn't mind letting you bang me." Kaminari replied. This alcohol was starting to get her very flustered. "Oh uh sure. I mean if you want to." Ashido spit out.

Kaminari started to get a bit nervous. This is the furthest he has ever gone with a girl. "Oh um so how do we start?" Kaminari never actually did anything to sexual. "Oh I think we kiss?" Ashido crawled over and placed her hands on his thigh. Kaminari placed his right hand on her cheek bringing it closer to his face.

Ashido and Kaminari's lips connected and they immediately separated blushing. They froze for a few seconds before proceeding with another kiss.

They were very messy with their kiss. It was very inexperience, but the duo still enjoyed it nonetheless. It lasted a few seconds before Ashido started going underneath Kaminari's shirt. "Seems like you know what you're doing." Kaminari stated.

"Yeah my older sister did this with her boyfriend one time in her room and I sat there and watched. I didn't know what they were doing." Ashido smiled at the confession of her childish tendencies. "Well I guess you should lead this operation." Kaminari fully giving control to Ashido.

Kaminari was hesitant on watching porn since the first time he watch it.

**Flashback**

**Kaminari was hanging out with some of his middle school and they were talking about Porn. One of his friends asked has Kaminari ever watched porn before. He hasn't watch it before which was deemed embarrassing by Kaminari. His friends laughed at him and told him he needs to watch at least one video.**

**So when he went home he snuck on his mom's laptop and searched a porn website. He watched a video and decided to masturbate during it. Now this wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't being an idiot and used a Private browser tab. He used the regular search engine.**

**After he was done, he texted his friends telling them about it. Yeah after 2 hours and him mom went on her laptop. She saw the tab and immediately knew who it was. **

**That was the last time he would ever watch porn. He has a really strong fear of getting caught.**

**Flashback Over**

Ashido removed his shirt and started kissing his torso. Focusing more on his upper body and neck. He started moaning slightly from the pleasure he was receiving from the acid girl. She decided to remove her shirt and throw it on the grass.

She removed her bra and revealed something Mineta will never see in his lifetime (probably shit gets weird with one shots).

"Suck it." Ashido sputtered out while giggling. The alcohol was taking a huge toll on her mental state. Kaminari listen to the command and sucked her breast. The initial contact of his mouth immediately made her feel euphoric. However, she kept feeling tiny shocks coming from his mouth which just help the feeling.

"Please don't stop." Ashido was panting heavily. Kaminari continued to suck until he got a bit tired. "Okay can we do something else? I'm like mega hard right now." Kaminari stated removing his mouth. "Well we can't do and vaginal sex but oral is still an option." Ashido thought.

"Okay remove your pants." Ashido commanded yet again. Kaminari started fumbling around until he managed to get his shorts off. Ashido got on her knees and started sucking him off.

There were no words to describe the pleasure he was feeling at that moment. It was indescribable for his electric brain. "Wow…. You so good at this." Kaminari started thinking about something and got a bit of a sinister idea.

"Hey Ashido, I want to try something." Ashido stopped for a second before being put in a 69 position. "**Now it's fair**."

He pulled her panties and shorts down and stuck his tongue in her vagina. He likes to shoot small electric impulses through his mouth. He licked around shocking her insides. Ashido came in a few seconds.

"AH!" She shot all over his face. Kaminari tasted the bitter-sweet liquid. "Taste like strawberries." He wiped his face with his shirt.

Ashido went back to work on Kaminari starting to suck him off a bit more before Kaminari started to feel like he was about to release. "Mina, I am about to…." He could finish the statement before he released his contents into her mouth.

After the climax they both reached, they just couldn't talk to each other. They went days without talking to each other. What they did was beyond anything either one of them thought was possible. Kirishima and Bakugo started picking up on the awkward vibes between the two.

Kirishima insisted they go talk to both of them. Bakugo refused saying it isn't any of their business. Kirishima's persuasion eventually won Bakugo over.

"Hey Electric toaster strudel I need you for something!" Bakugo shouted. Kaminari was busy watching T.V. he almost didn't hear him. He processed the question before answering. "Okay cool what you need?" Kaminari hoped off the couch walking over to Bakugo.

"Just follow me." Bakugo walked him all the way to Kirishima's dorm. He opened the door to be met with Ashido and Kirishima talking. Kaminari just felt a whole wave of nervousness come at him. His face displayed that emotion.

He was frozen in place. Ashido was in the same state.

"Dude are you okay?" Kirishima walked over to see if he is alright. "Toaster strudel was fine on the way here." Bakugo added. "No I'm fine." Kaminari somewhat lied. Ashido was feeling the same way about the situation.

They sat the two down and started talking. "We notice you two aren't talking to each other like you do. Did something happened to your friendship?" Kirishima asked. This was a bit of a hard question to answer. Ashido did manage to fine the proper response. "It's not that were not friends anymore, far from it. It's just we reached a point where there is no return." Ashido concluded.

Kaminari had a bit of a hard time understanding that. After a bit of time, it clicked in his head and he agreed. "Well what you two do? Fuck or something?" Bakugo joked. "Hey don't say that." Kirishima defended the two.

Guilt started building in the two about that night. Kirishima and Bakugo started arguing and it hurt to see someone defend a pointless argument. It was very awkward for both of them to see the two argue about this.

"Can we just talk alone for a sec?" Ashido asked. The two stopped their bickering. "Sure don't destroy anything." Kirishima agreed and forced a smile. He led Bakugo out the room so they can return to arguing again.

The dummy duo (What I call them sometimes) just sat in silence for a few seconds before Ashido broke it. "I'm sorry okay." Ashido apologized. "No I'm sorry we shouldn't have done that." Kaminari apologized back. "No I am the one who seduced you, you didn't know what you were doing." Ashido spat back.

They both heard a thud on the ground and a blonde laughing behind the door. "Well we just revealed our secret." Kaminari laughed. Ashido soon joined him and they just laughed together. It lasted for a bit before they turned back to the serious matter at hand.

"Listen, I really enjoyed what we did okay. I don't regret it at all. I just don't know what we are now. I didn't want to avoid you, but it was a bit difficult for me to try and process how I feel about you." Ashido confessed. "And?" Kaminari asked.

"**I want to be with you"**

**The End! **

**Okay no it isn't**

Kaminari and Ashido started dating after the heart to heart. Kirishima and Bakugo are the only two who knew how it started. Not even Hagakure could get a decent answer out of them. Now they are on the same boat as Tokoyami and Yaoyarozu.


End file.
